vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118364-changes-coming-to-datascape-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content yes | |} ---- ---- ---- Even if you have 40 people, you can't raid 40-man if 20 people can play Mon/Tue/Wed, while the other 20 can only play Fri/Sat/Sun, or if 20 people just can't stand raiding with the other 20. 40-man limits your options in terms of finding an ideal raid group in terms of time frame, level of dedication, and social interaction/guild demeanor, it is made harder when the overall raiding population is small. Further, 40-man stunts raid population growth, who (even before the announcement) would want to create a new 40-man raid team in the current environment and do you honestly think they would be successful? Before the change to 20-man the best case scenario was a static raid population and more likely it would be a slow bleed of the population. Sure, the players have some blame, but Carbine cannot change the players, they gave plenty of time for the players to try and get into 40-man, but it just did not happen on the scale that is necessary. The only option Carbine has is to adjust the design to the current population, or watch the game slowly die. You aren't going to get more players into the game with promises of 40-man, those players are already playing, or tried it and quit. Sure, you might lose players who "only wanted to do 40-man and will quit loudly on the forums over it", but they are a drop in the bucket. I commend Carbine for trying to bring back 40-man, but it just didn't work out and I am glad they are shifting gears. | |} ---- Just remember you may want grills too, it allows you to cook meat good and do other things good also. | |} ---- ---- ---- Congrats on your first grill. | |} ---- People that are saying this aren't thinking it through. To have both a 40 and a 20 version of DS means there has to be a whole new set of items to drop, along with balancing, which Blizzard admitted was very tough to have the same raid be "fair" for 2 different raid sizes. Which is why they went back to the separate 10/25 loot because they tried to make 10 and 25 equal in difficulty but it just wasn't working, and when it did work it took so much work to tune it right. It kind of sounds like you're not asking to have the 40 man stay active, you just want them to back it up somewhere so they can turn it on if 40 man comes back some day. That really won't happen so it's irrelevant, and if it ever did DS wouldn't be relevant anymore. | |} ---- ---- It would be nice to have the option to scale the raid as needed, depending on the guild and players available that same day. A raid of 30 seems to be a good way between 20 and 40. Scaling option such as going from 20 to 30, or vice versa depending upon players availability. | |} ---- I asked for this (employee of Carbine). It was declined. "That is not a target, yet. (And most probably for a very long time)" - Not a quotation, but paraphrased. | |} ---- Our son is a happy customer just like his parents. We think that maybe next month will be our daughter's turn to buy and subscribe to the WildStar phenomenon B) She is going to be another cupcake in the making :D | |} ----